


A Night at the Woods'

by RaytheWriter



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytheWriter/pseuds/RaytheWriter
Summary: A delayed plane flight caused by a storm made you reconnect with Alex Mason, and his help led you to meeting Frank Woods.Modern Day A/U where you three are on your mid 20s.
Relationships: Frank Woods/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A Night at the Woods'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm not quite used to being very graphic in terms of smut so please bear with me. Also you might see some parts that I can't explain because I am male and writing in a female pov, so there's that.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

You gaze out the huge glass walls of the airport lobby as lightning crawls across the grey clouds and let out a sigh. You already heard light chatter about flights getting delayed but you hope yours won't be affected. Guess bad luck was on your side today as you look up to the nearest speaker and hear its announcement, confirming the chatter earlier. 

Worry starts to consume your thought as you make your way to the information counter to check when is the next available flight. Just as you suspect, you'll have to stay in the city for the night. Thinking quick, you leave the airport, hail a taxi and look for places to stay.

Pulling your luggage, you walk across the sidewalks of the city, block after block, looking for a single room to stay on, but it looks like luck wasn't on your side today, as an international artist will perform tonight, making you suspect it as the reason for full vacancies. And just as you thought things can't go any worse, the storm that was once brewing, began to fall. Guess you'll have to settle for Plan B.

Alex Mason, a childhood friend of yours, happens to live in the city. You know this because you constantly see him on social media, even though you want to avoid it. The guy was your first crush, and also your "The one that got away". Releasing a heavy sigh, you dial his number. Your heart starts to pound as each ring echoes on your phone, it shouldn't be that way, right. You both ended things in good terms. This shouldn't be a big deal.

"Hello?"

"Um hi Alex. It's me, Y/N" you answer, trying not to stutter."

"Yeah. I still got your number. What's up?"

"Listen, there's been a mess up on my flight and it got delayed till tomorrow, hotels are full and I have no idea whoelse to run to..." you croak. It shouldn't been that hard to ask for help, but you also can't imagine spending the night in the streets of this busy city.

"Oh. That's unfortunate. I'm not there at the moment..." You start to lose hope as you hear those words.

"... but you could still crash at my place..." he proceeds to give you details about his house, where he hid the spare keys and some instructions. This put a smile on your face, showering him with thanks and praises as you hail a cab and make your way to his apartment.

* * *

Simple and Clean. That's two words you always associate Alex with, but the living room begs to differ. Pizza boxes and soda cans litter across the low table and wires from game consoles tangled on the floor. Maybe people change? But this is a total downgrade, you thought. 

"Maybe he's just going through things." you muttered to yourself as you take a bite off your own ordered pizza.

The night goes by smoothly contrary to how your day had been, you just finished a very relaxing bath and now you just have to lock the doors and drift yourself to sleep.

As you lock the door, you take one last glance at the living room, double checking everything as Alex instructed and painting a smile on your face as you tick off everything in your imaginary to-do-list. You take one step to Alex's room and suddenly the whole scene turned black as a heavy hand pulls you down to the ground. Your vision blurs as you feel something heavy sitting on your hips, it's very being pinning you to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" A raspy roaring sound thunders across your ringing ears. Out of defense, the only thing you did was raise your hand in surrender.

"I'm Y/N , Alex Mason's friend!" you yelp in fear as you slowly open your eyes to a heavily bearded man with his fists out ready to knock you off your senses. Your eyes met as your vision turns back to normal, as you see his raging stare turn into shock then worry. He quickly lifts himself up quickly and offers a hand.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were an intruder." he said as he pulls you up singlehandedly, you noted his warm grip against your soft hands and start to feel a little nervous.

"It's okay. I guess Alex never told you I was here?" you reply shyly, trying not to meet his gaze again as you wipe off the dust on your silk sleeping gown.

"No. Well, I'm not supposed to be home 'til tomorrow. Saw a possible storm on the news and flew earlier." he says as he clearly check you out. 

"Frank." he put his hand out for a shake. You hesitantly reach out yours and shook his, but this time eye contact feels different, his eyes were intimidating, almost mad but you can't help but stare.

Three shakes and let go, you thought to yourself but the two of you have been shaking hands for almost a minute. Then he suddenly pulls you toward him, your face falling on his chest, your nose inhales his musk. You fell for his trap, but it also feels like you want it to happen.

"So tell me, why did Mason hide your existence from me?" he murmurs as you look up to him.

"Maybe he's just being a good friend and thinks I'm bad for you." you play along, knowing full well where this is headed, but you can't help it. Besides, maybe this is the second part of the good luck the world is trying to give you today.

You let out a soft squeal as he lifts you up and make your faces meet, daring smiles on both faces.

"Honey, I think it's the other way around." Frank smirks and quickly kisses you, pinning you against the door. You let out a soft moan of agreement, letting him take over your lips and take over your thoughts. His hands softly trail on your shoulders, pushing the thin piece of fabric that holds your whole dress, smiling as it quickly slid down your whole body. You slid yourself down, settling just above his belt, gripping the hem if his shirt slowly pulling it up. He raises his hand so you could take it off completely, tossing it somewhere as you eyes trail across his hairy chest, his tattoed arms, down to his abs.

"Like what you see, Sunshine?" his raspy voice vibrates on your ears, your whole body shudders in excitement. You nod as grip his arms while he once again carries you and leads you to his room.

"Wait, definitely on Alex's room" you whisper suggestively.

"I like how you think." he replies as you both make your way to Mason's bed, bumping into the sofa as you blindly fumble on the doorknob, not breaking whatever your mouths were doing. As soon as the door opens, Frank quickly navigates his way through the room and tosses you to the bed, bumping over some of Alex's things. You worry a little bit but focus yourself at the well built guy who towers you at the edge of the bed.

A playful smirk crosses his face as his warm and rough hands caress your thighs, slowly spreading them while lowering his face to your intimate area. You whimper as you feel his breath pass through your underwear, your toes shuddering as the feeling inside you scrambles around and messes with your mind. You rest your head on the bed as you feel him gently lift your ass as he yanks off your panties, burying his face on your pussy without hesitation. You can't help but moan in pleasure, admittedly it has been too long since you've felt this sensation from a man. 

Gripping the sheets tightly, you look down to the source of your pleasure and see half of his face buried on you while his eyes are staring you between your now perky nipples. You couldn't see his mouth but you can see his smile as soon as his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows raised. It feels too cute and erotic at the same time, two words you don't usually blend together. He sees something in your eyes as he slowly moved his head upward, trailing small kisses from your thigh up to your stomach and stays quite a while on your breasts, playing with it like a little kid on Christmas morning. Your hands find its way on his head, aggressively gripping his hair as he nibbles playfully on your nipples.

"You're awfully quiet. You don't like what I'm doing?" he mumbles through your breasts, his voice vibrates across your whole body.

"I'm more of a gasp and moan kind." you pant, reaching for his face and pulling him to your face. This action surprised him and he quickly gets up the bed and met your lips, this time you we're hungrier and more responsive to his each movement. This made him lose his composure a little bit as he crashes himself over you, his warm body against your skin, noticing his warm length pressing against your thigh. 

Your kissing continues for quite a while, only escaping from each other's lips for a split second just to gasp for air. It feels so perfect as the both of you emit almost equal unreleased sexual tension, like two rabbits that were caged away from each other for a year. By the time you both part, his back is already full of scratches of varying sizes and patterns. Something you aren't aware you're capable of doing.

You stare at him as he gets up from the bed and drops his pants off, your eyes widen at the whole view, a smile on your face. Excitement and nervousness flood your mind as he expertly attach the rubber on his cock. 

"Heh, like what you see again? You know sometimes saying things helps." he encourages, his face lights up as he winks. This made you a little bit crazy, normally egotistical people piss you off but this one looks like the exception.

"Just come here and fuck the shit out of me!" you demand, you sound desperate yet excited, the kind of tone Frank Woods wants to hear.

He quickly yanks your foot and lift it up, letting it rest on his shoulder, as he slowly positions his cock just inches close from your opening.

He stares at you smugly as he teasingly rubs his warm tip on you, pulling it as soon as it's too close to entry. All you could to is moan in frustration and furrow your eyebrows. You want to tell him to quit teasing, so you quickly open your mouth and tell him to do it.

"Pl- aaaaaahhh..." you let out a scream as he quickly but softly insert half of his cock on you, the sensation was phenomenal that it made you shudder. You slowly feel it pull away as you gasp for air and ease the grip on Mason's sheets.

"Holy Fuck. You're so tight. Don't tell me I'm your first?" he muses.

"No. It's just that I haven't had the time for relationships lateeeeeeeugh" he did it again while you are in mid sentence, this time instead of slowly letting go, he slowly thrusts further into you, your eyes quickly dilate and all you could see is the image of his face. Undoubtedly a core memory you'll look back to a week from now.

He slowly picks up the pace as soon as you got used to his size, his slow thrusts builds up as you feel a slight tang of pain on your thighs when his body claps against yours. His hand now grabs your breasts as it bounce along with his thrusts, his face is painted with pleasure while staring at you. He then slowly pushes you further back to the bed as he once again crashes his body on you, sandwiched between your legs. 

Missionary Style, you thought to yourself. It feels so intimate, you just want it to happen forever. You giggle as he trails kisses on your neck, below your ear and on your shoulders, all while still rythmically thrusting his cock inside you.

"You know I'm usually a dirty talker in bed. This thing where I'm utterly silent is killing me." He whispers, you just giggle in reply, as you feel yourself reach peak satisfaction, you quickly grip his muscular arms.

"I'm almost there... " you pant and he picks up his pace, he's already hovering above you, beads of sweat trickle on his forehead. You look at him as he slowly close his eyes and open his mouth sexily. It was the last vision you had before you yourself closed your eyes and feel your whole body shudder and weaken as you both got off all your unreleased sexual tension through climax.

"Holy Shit Frank, that was... fuck..." You whisper as he slowly plops himself beside you, both of you stare at the ceiling.

"You finally praised me, huh... took you long enough... that's promising." he chuckles and turns his head to you.

"Maybe this is why Mason didn't want us to meet." You turn to him, smiling. His face also lit up with joy. A view so wholesome, you feel guilty that you started your relationship with a steamy fuck session.

"Because he knew we'd both be magnetized to each other?!" he got up with one arm and leans himself to you. 

"If I'd meet you while he's around, I'm 100 percent sure he won't let us two be alone." you giggle as he plants a forehead kiss.

"He just doesn't trust me enough. Huh?" 

"He doesn't want my heart broken just like what he did back then." 

"That guy's your ex? No fucking way!" he exclaims in bewilderment.

"No, silly. He's the childhood sweetheart whom I never had the guts to admit to." you purse your lips.

"Then what am I?" he asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a attractive friend of his."

"So you do think I'm attractive!"

"Don't get your hopes too high, cowboy. I rarely meet men. So the odds are quite high for you."

"Bah. You still said I'm attractive."

"Shh. I'm trying to sleep" you jokingly close your eyes. He quickly hovers above you once again, insisting call him attractive while teasingly showering you with kisses.

You know it might not last long, but you spent every last second you had with Frank. He admits that he likes you too and wishes you could stay longer, but you know you can't. So you exchanged numbers and make your way to the flight. If he really felt what he feels, then he'll surely find a way you'll both meet again.


End file.
